


Bite your tongue till it tastes like blood

by evilregal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's face swims in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite your tongue till it tastes like blood

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100, drabbletag6, prompt: battle

Something, no someone, shakes her awake. Her body’s heavy, her head’s pounding. How long has she been out? Clarke pries her eyes open. She feels dizzy.   
  
Lexa's face swims in front of her. Her lips are moving, but Clarke can't hear what she's saying. It's like she's under water; all she hears is the pressure in her ears and her vision’s blurry. Lexa is offering her something, water? She drinks. There is no war paint on the Commander's face, Clarke notices. How odd. Or maybe it isn't. The battle is over, isn't it?   
  
Betrayal. It bubbles up in her chest, suffocating her. Lexa's betrayal is still fresh. A deep wound that refuses to stop bleeding. Clarke wonders if it'll ever heal, scar.   
  
She should be angry. She should hate her.   
  
She shouldn't wish for the Commander's warmth. For her strong arms around her shoulders. Her soft lips on her skin.   
  
But she does.   
  
And she hates herself for it.   
  
“Lexa,” she croaks out, and it sounds desperate. Clarke hates herself a little more.   
  
Her throat is raw and she coughs.   
  
“Shh, you rest now. I will take care of you.”   
  
And she trusts her. Clarke trusts Lexa with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
